


number thirteen

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: "kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	number thirteen

Nico was calmly comparing band-aid prices when a tall, blonde boy pulled him to the side. 

“Excuse you?” Nico muttered.

“Sorry. Uh, hi, I’m Will.” the boy- Will- smiled, running a hand through his hair. “My ex just walked in with another guy, can you please pretend to date me for like fifteen minutes?”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Buy me trading cards and I’m yours.” 

“Deal.” grinning, Will took Nico’s hand and pulled him to his side. “Do you happen to know where these trading cards are?” 

“Somewhere.” 

They made their way through the relatively empty store, Will occasionally cracking awful pick-up lines that Nico rolled his eyes at more often than not. When they finally reached the trading cards, Nico reluctantly let go of Will’s hand to grab a small pack of the Mythomagic cards. 

Nico could feel Will standing behind him when two other people stopped a few feet away from them. 

“That’s him.” Will whispered. “Nico, Kiss me.” 

Without thought, Nico turned and pressed a quick kiss to Will’s lips. 

Will was silent on their way to the checkout, making small talk with the cashier. Nico wove his hand back into Will’s as they moved to the doors. 

“There wasn’t an ex here, was there?” Nico raised his eyebrows, and Will blushed. 

“No, but you’re cute and-” 

Nico cut him off with another kiss, and this one Will enthusiastically returned.


End file.
